


Put on Your Finest Suit

by Inkribbon796



Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [4]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache Week 2020, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Project Darkstache 2020, video memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Dark and Bim go looking in the attic for a video, and it brings up some bittersweet memories.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Put on Your Finest Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Darkstache Week: Video.

“Dark, Dark, what the hell is this?” Bim demanded, bursting into Dark’s formerly-quiet office.

“Bim, I’m busy,” Dark groaned, sitting at his desk in what had been a productive day.

“I know I know, I just had one question,” Bim promised, even though Dark knew it was a lie.

Dark sighed.

“Is this you? And why the hell did you think that outfit was a good idea on you?” Bim asked.

“Already using your second question, Trimmer?” Dark sighed. He did turn to see a picture of himself, well . . . an  _ older _ version of himself. He had shaggy hair that reached to his shoulders, and a shaggy beard. The Entity appeared to be sleeping on a couch in a yellow suit.

“Oh,” Dark recognized. “Where’d you find this?”

“Up in the attic,” Bim shrugged, letting Dark take the picture. “So there a story? Please tell me it’s juicy.”

“No, nothing too salacious,” Dark reported. “I’d just met up with Wilford and my powers were acting up so he let me rest on his couch. The suit is his. My own outfit was soggy with snow.”

“This was taken in August,” Bim reminded, pointing to the back of the picture where a date had been stamped on it.

Dark stood, moving both him and Bim to the attic. Since the more gregarious Ego was used to hanging around Wilford he was more used to teleporting in the Manor than some of the other Egos were. “He’s got a video of this somewhere.”

“A video really?” Bim was practically jumping up in the air a bit. “Where?”

Then his eye fixated on a clothing rack of different types of suits and outfits. “Is this a pink dress . . . are these flowers?”

“I can’t look at everything you see in this rats’ nest,  _ and _ look for the camera,” Dark reminded.

“Pl~lease, just once,” Bim begged.

Dark sighed, looking over to a dress that was a pastel pink with flowers on it. “That’s Wil’s, if you want it, you can ask him.”

“Really?” Bim gasped in excitement, “not really my style, but it does look nice.”

Then he started looking around, “Wow, looks like you’ve got all kinds of Halloween costumes here.”

Finally pulling Wil’s old camera from WW1 out of a box, “Alright I found it.”

Dark looked up to see Bim pull a light beige uniform out of the rack, a red ascot carefully draped over the neck of the hanger. Dark’s form split violently and his ringing became shrill.

Bim was tapping the medals, “These real, or just really good fakes?”

“Give me that! You ham-handed monkey!” Dark roared, ripping the hanger out of Bim’s hand. He was angrily muttering under his breath as he soothed out the wrinkles that Bim had started making.

“Geez, calm down,” Bim rolled his eyes, watching Dark carefully return the uniform to the rack. “What? That from an ex or something?”

Dark glared at him, holding up the camera, “You can either take my offer to watch the film, and stop asking inane questions, or leave me alone.”

Bim sighed, “Fine, probably was a douchebag anyways.”

The younger Ego had meant to mumble it, but hadn’t been quiet enough. Dark grabbed him by the throat and the two were dumped into Dark’s office, Dark practically chucking the old camera at his head, summoning up a T.V. “There’s your wretched camera, be quiet and let me work.”

Bim glared at him, “This thing got some kind of adapter or something, doesn’t really look like it has 4K tech.”

“It’s Wil’s,” Dark scoffed. “It’ll connect, just let me work.”

After a bit of complaining and some nudging from Dark’s aura, the film began to play somehow without being connected to the TV. It started on Dark sleeping on the couch.”

__ _ “Well isn’t that a sight?” _ Wilford’s familiar drawl came from the T.V, fully distracting Dark from his work. The camera whirled around to show Wil’s face, his mustache half-turned pink and curling.  _ “I dare say he’s a keeper.” _

Wil’s mustache twitched  _ “Real cute one too. I’m ashamed to admit I’ve forgotten the ol’ chap’s name. Began with a  _ “D” _ I believe.” _

A harsh ring pitched up,  _ “Wil, what the devil are you doing?” _

__ _ “I’m filming something for the boys, sweetheart,” _ Wilford pointed the camera at Dark, who was slowly picking himself up from the couch.  _ “Say hello, Darkling.” _

__ _ “No, get that thing out of my face, and that’s not my name,” _ Dark grumbled.

__ _ “Well what else am I supposed to call you, Darkling?” _ Wilord’s smile was almost visible through the camera.

Dark was glaring at him, making the video glitch,  _ “Call me Dark, at least that’s more dignified than your pet names.” _

Then he looked down at himself,  _ “Really?” _

_ “Well your clothes were all wet so I lent you some of mine,” _ Wilford admitted.

Dark just glared at him and slowly sat up, reaching up to straighten out his hair as the color began to drain from the yellow suit, making it appear like it was a solid grey suit.  _ “They’ll do for now. Put some clothes on, Wil, we’ve got work to do.” _

The camera sagged a little.

__ _ “Wil, put your clothes on,” _ Dark snapped.

__ _ “Fine,” _ Wilford pouted.  _ “What are we doing anyways?” _

Dark gave a sly, eerie smile and the video ended.

“Are you wearing a yellow suit?” Bim asked.

That got a bit of chuckle out of Dark, “No, this one’s a dark blue.”

To emphasize it, Dark took his coat off and held it out, the bottom of the coat losing its staticy-grey and turning into a deep navy blue. “Easier to manage and replace when Wil or any of you do something stupid.”

“I resent that,” Bim decided. “My ideas are great.”

“You’re a cannibal that chooses his prey libido-first, the only thing you have going for you is that at least you don’t go on a daily murderous rampage,” Dark reminded the younger Ego, putting back on his suit. “Which has only gotten worse the more time Wil spends time with you.”

“Did someone call my name?” Wilford asked, suddenly appearing in the room. “Oh is that my camera? I’ve been looking for this thing everywhere.”

“Then stop leaving your things everywhere,” Dark sighed, summoning up more film for it, safely stored in a dark box for it to keep the film safe. “It makes a mess.”

“Well thanks for keeping it safe,” Wil kissed Dark on the cheeks. “You’re the best Darkling.”

“Don’t break it, they’re almost impossible to replace,” Dark responded.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Wilford promised, holding the box under one arm and then snapping his fingers, replacing the camera. “Smile, Darky.”

“Wil, I don’t have time—” Dark glared, and Wil pushed something on the camera, and an unnatural bright, comically large flashy came from the camera.

“Wil!” Dark spat. “Stop that.”

“Oh, ho!” Wil chuckled, holding a picture. “You didn’t blink.”

Dark was huffy for a bit, but calmed down and Wil left with the camera, and Dark went back to his desk, and his peace and quiet. After a bit, Dark snapped his fingers and he was wearing a lighter grey suit, it’s normal sun-like color drained from the fabric. Wil’s aura still naturally clung to it even after the years it’d been since he’d worn it, leaving Dark in a far more relaxed mood.

Getting back to work, Dark looked through the paperwork he still had to do, occasionally pulling the lapel of the suit up so Dark could get a light trace of Wil’s cologne.


End file.
